1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing apparatus and a printing material supply system having the printing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
The recently cartridges have been equipped with a circuit board for processing information regarding the printing material (for example, information regarding the remaining amount of the printing material). For attachment of this cartridge to a printing apparatus, the circuit board of the cartridge is electrically connected with the printing apparatus through the contact between terminals on the cartridge and terminals on the printing apparatus. Accompanied with the recent downsizing of the terminals, there is the increasing importance of stably maintaining electrical connection between the terminals on the cartridge (hereinafter referred to as “cartridge-side terminals”) and the terminals on the printing apparatus (hereinafter referred to as “apparatus-side terminals”).
Various mounting mechanisms have been proposed to mount the cartridge on the printing apparatus. One known mechanism uses an elastically deformable lever provided on either a cartridge or a cartridge mounting structure to mount the cartridge on the cartridge mounting structure.